This document relates to booting a memory device, such as device with flash memory, from a host.
Various types of non-volatile memory (NVM), such as flash memory (e.g., NAND flash memory, NOR flash memory), can be used for mass storage. For example, consumer electronics (e.g., portable media players) use flash memory to store data, including music, videos, images, and other media or types of information.
Memory devices have been configured to boot from information that is stored locally on the devices. For example, a memory device that includes a memory controller (with one or more processors/microprocessors) can boot using firmware that is stored in NVM of the memory device. In another example, a “raw” memory device (a memory device that does not include a memory controller) can boot using trim values that are stored in NVM of the memory device. Trim values can be loaded into registers of a raw memory device and can be used by circuitry on a raw memory device to control various operations of the raw memory device, such as timing, pulse counts, and/or applied voltage levels.